Kuroshitsuji exe
by Titan-hyperion01
Summary: AU, Ciel was an orphan- penniless as he struggled to live with all his memories wiped clean. One day he found a computer game by the name of Kuroshitsuji and out of curiosity he activated the 30 days free trial...his life was never the same again.
1. The Enforced Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Sadly :(**

xxx

xxxxxx

_Rule #1: There is no going back once you enter this game._

_Rule #2: Any breach of information about this game is strictly forbidden._

_Rule #3: The gaming system will not be held accountable for any injury or death._

_Rule #4: the existence of this game must be kept confidential._

_Rule #5: In the case that one or more of the above rules is broken, the keeper of the game will administer punishment upon the player._

xxxxx

xxx


	2. How We Met Each Other

It's a chilly yet sunny day. The streets of England were crowded with people with different kinds of interest on their mind. Of course, the figure in the grey-colour overcoat as well. As people shifted in and out of each store, he skilledly blended in with one group of people who were heading in to the video game store. Casual and relaxed, he disappeared into one of the few quiet and empty corners, his index finger tracing along the backs of game casings. Pretending to be looking, he was actually using the large mirror that overhangs the racks to quickly scan the room for possible witnesses before hiding the game in his large overcoat in one swift motion. Feeling the hardness of the case against his body, the boy smirk in victory and pushed down on his hat. Then he was gone.

Fifteen minutes later-

"Shit!"

The mysterious person free threw himself onto the bed while he cursed loudly in frustration, clutching the game in hand. He did _not_ just steal the wrong game! After he went into his rented apartment and checked his accomplishment, he realised that he accidentally stole the wrong one! Probably some clumsy customers just decided to slip this random game into the popular section of Zombie Revolution II! Throwing his hat carelessly into one of the corners of his small apartment, he slowly shrugged himself out of his overcoat revealing the plain white button-up shirt underneath, matching with loose black jeans that hug his slim figure comfortably. Strands of dark hair fell freely around his face. Sunshine of October that went through the chilly window hit his face causing him to grimace before his eyes adjust to the brightness. Azure eyes travelled aimlessly for a second before returning to the article in his hands.

_Alois will probably laugh at me forever now…sigh_…_maybe I can trick him into buying this disappointing piece of computer game that failed to show up at the right spot- If I figure out what it is first._

Still clutching the computer game, he glanced at the plain black cover curiously. The casing did not have a single world or picture on it.

A good way of tricking customers into thinking this game might be even more mysterious than it may be. The tedious cover strategy will not work for me but probably for Alois. Maybe I will make good money from selling it.

The boy opened up the casing without a name, revealing a disc coated in black. A small print sat on the bottom of the disc. The print was so small that the boy had to squint his eyes to get a clear reading of it. Holding it closer to his face, he finally made out the almost invisible letters on the black-theme disc.

Kuro…shitsuji? Doesn't that mean black butler in Japanese?

Remembering his Japanese classes from school, the boy couldn't help but shudder at the memory of it…of that stoic, almost monstrous being that torture them continuous with monotonic speech and extremely complicated matters of Japanese history and social development through each century. The boy felt sweat drops forming on his head so he decide to best stop thinking before he went into the extremely-sulky mode of his and really came to mourn about how unfortunate and miserable his life was.

Shaking his head at his miserable school life, he proceeded to pull together the heavy curtains so the room is a complete darkness except for the light emitted from the computer. Unlike his friend Alois, who would go berserk if he was placed in a dark room, he felt quite the opposite. He could be totally fine without the existence of light. _Fewer bills to pay. _He smiled at the thought as he slipped the disc into his computer in one fluid motion.

His computer glowed brightly still. Nothing happened.

Slightly disappointed from the lack of action, he moved the cursor over to the My Computer icon and was about to double click when his screen suddenly lost its power. The boy suddenly found himself literally blind as his one and only light source died. He was enveloped by total darkness.

_What the-?_

He blinked to adjust to the sudden change in the room and heard his computer restarting, and this time instead of going to desktop it skipped straight to the game.

Ignoring this abnormal procedure, the boy barely shrugged as he paid all of his attention at the fascinating setup of the game.

Beautiful scripts of ancient languages that he had never seen before appeared here and there over the faint grey background. They overlapped and overwrite each other as the screen was filled with more and more of this bizarre yet enigmatic language.

The screen was a bright glow now as the ancient scripts filled every corner. Slowly the bright screen dimmed, leaving only some parts bright, and soon those parts too, edges darken, revealing a template of rules imprinted in the centre. Under the block there were a neat line of acknowledgement of rules, which required the boy to enter his name in the blank spot reserved for him. An square "OK" button followed the acknowledgement.

Quickly skimmed over the rules, the boy was deeply puzzled. What does it mean by "The existence of the game must be kept confidential" if they are selling it to everyone? That wouldn't make sense. Alerted, the boy cautiously disconnected the cable that delivered Internet to his computer. _Good-bye internet spammers slash hackers, if this is only a hoax you ain't going nowhere. _As a hacker himself the boy understood the concept perfectly. Even if the game was a virus he could decipher it and soon put it to his use. _It should come in handy._

His lips curled up with confidence, and then entered his name.

Ciel Phantomhive

Then he pressed "OK".

* * *

The rules and acknowledgement blinked, and quickly faded into the grey background. About one second later the background became black resulting in even dimmer lighting. A single red slash blinked brightly in the top left corner. Ciel frowned ad slowly ran through his dark hair with his pale fingers.

_How typical. I don't see how this is a game at all. Was I supposed to enter some special coding to this software like game? _Stared at the only thing that indicates that the game was running. Ciel sighed in disappointment and was about to turn away from his computer when something moving caught the corner of his eye. He spun around quickly and took in one sharp breath as a strong reeking scent invaded his brain.

What was reflected in his widen eyes were the dark hue of blood. Beads of blood slowly oozing out of the edges of his screen, and soon trickling down in a horror-like fashion. The foul smell abused his nose and he felt his stomach heaving, acidic contents threatening to be let out. Ciel bent over and covered up his mouth in attempt to stop. Dizziness attacked his head and bright stars were all that he could see that swam in his version. He took a moment to stable himself as his respiration slowed down and looked up to the screen again.

The screen look as normal as it ever will be and the foul smelling blood he saw trickling down a second was nowhere to be seen; nothing but a trick of his own mind.

The boy tightened his jaw to ease a bout of headache that is now blooming in the back of his head; he placed his index finger on his temple to massage it in slow circular motion. A look of bewilderment was displayed on his face when he saw what was happening on his screen.

A script of handwriting was rolling out on the screen.

**Good day to you, Ciel Phantomhive**. A beautiful handwriting wrote out, somehow releasing a creep down Ciel's spine. Ciel was sure he had seen that handwriting before, but no matter how hard he tried to recollect from his mind he couldn't retract any memories. Damn my amnesia, Ciel hissed silently under his breath, the headache still had an overwhelming effect that limited his brainwork.

He began to type back, hastily.

I have two questions that I have to ask you. First, what is this game? Second, who programmed you?

The computer hummed into silence for a moment before the previous conversation disappeared and another row of handwriting rolled out to replace its spot.

**To answer your questions, allow me introduce you to this game. To be simple, in every game that random humans received by occasion resided a demon, which was I. We were separately banished to a limbo world for eternity, the only price we have to pay in order to be released is to bound ourselves with a contract to a host, which in your case- a human. You have the power to help me. Ciel Phantomhive.**

_What?_

Ciel scanned the response before tying again.

What makes you think I will believe a programmed robot like you?

Ciel swore he heard a dark chuckle coming from the darkness behind him.

**I am all but a robot. Form a contact with me and I shall prove it to you. In return I will grand you what every mankind ever in existence desire the most. Power.**

_Wow. This game is so lame. _Ciel thought to himself and decided to play along.

Right. Power. Why do I need that?

The screen remained stationary for a second. Ciel allowed his mind to swam in between the calculated possibilities of the robot bringing up some matter pertaining to dark magic and zombies… one of those two. He assumed. Oh wait, he might grant me the power to conquer the world. He thought sarcastically.

**For example, finding out about your unknown past?**

Ciel felt his heart skipped a beat then accelerated. His ear rang.

How do you-

**Remember. I am a demon. I know not only your past but also everything about you than you will ever know.**

Ciel snorted. But somehow he knew his curiosity and anticipation were multiplying inside him and his inner-self was clinging onto every word the demon said.

Don't be ridiculous.

**So you would rather leave your past in the dust and be forgotten forever? This is your only opportunity to accomplish what has always been your dream, achieve the impossible, and to recollect that abandoned memories of yours.**

The slash blinked. For a moment Ciel is at a loss of words. The computer's, no, the demon's response pushed him into another thinking-like trance. He thought about the thousand times when a school paper was received and he always, _always_ stared blankly at the spot where his parents' signature should have been. When had he stopped the insane desire to learn about the 12 years that slipped by his fingers? He had been living a cold and empty life, all there was left from the past was his name that did not in any way help him to retrace the lost memories. Not knowing the frozen past had pained him; caused him insecurities and inconveniences in life. Though he was living fine, but the need to know about his past had never ceased. And it never will. Deformed dreams and happy dreams haunted him and mocked his ignorance. His research never went anywhere; his past remained unknown and no records of his family name existed at the city hall, or anywhere on this world. It was as if his parents had evaporated and neglected their duty as guardians long ago. Had they abandoned him? Were they deceased? Had he any siblings? All these remain unknown.

And here in front of him, was his chance to uncover the past that he had never the knowledge of.

Ciel gulped. He did want it. Very bad.

Hesitated, he entered his question.

So… All I have to do is to make a contract with you?

**Yes.**

What will the terms be? What if this is nothing but a trick to deceive me?

**See for yourself**, was the demon's answer. **The contract between us does not have to be permanent. It can be temporary to your liking.**

'Temporary'?

**I will offer you thirty days of free service under a temporary contract between you and I. I will explain the matter in details to after the contract is formed. It just makes things easier.**

…Are you not afraid that I will call off the contract once I satisfied my needs and wants?

**You won't.**

Raised an eyebrow, Ciel typed.

I beg your pardon?

**Feeble humans like you will become too dependent upon my demonic power to even think about going back to the hopeless and dreadful life that were designated for weak and powerless beings like them.**

Scorched and offended by the demon's disdainful remark, Ciel coldly typed back, with indignation.

I won't be like that. And when the time comes I promise you that you will be very busy begging for me to not kick you back into this damned game for eternity. The irritated boy answered honestly, his imperious nature taking its toll while he was still unaware of the importance of the rules.

**Do tell me your final decision.**

Bring it on.

A window popped out along with a toggle sound. "Activate Kuroshitsuji 30 days free trial?"

Drawing in one deep breath, Ciel weighed the pros and cons at the last second and let his curiosity took the best of him. He moved the cursor over and clicked on "yes".

For a moment all there were was the low humming of the computer. Suddenly a piecing pain shot through his right eye and he found himself clutching onto his eye in horror. The pain was almost insufferable. As seconds past he only felt the pricking pain grew even more unbearable and the scream he had been holding in was finally let out.

"No!" he gasped and franticly searched for the exit button of the game. He felt like his eye was going to explode within seconds, if it didn't fall out of the eye socket first.

_Screw the contract._ He managed to muffle his next scream as another bout of pain was inflicted to his eyeball. Feeling the shape of the button, he pushed it inward harshly and felt the disc coming out of his computer, pushing at his hand. His screen went blank. Without hesitation he broke the disc in half, snatched the heavy curtain open and threw it out of his window as fall as he could. Then, as frosty air of October rushed inside and hit his face, he felt the tension in his body eased and the pain on his eyeball ceased to a throbbing numbness. Overcame by exhaustion, his vision soon blurred and drifted into darkness.

* * *

"No Alois you are NOT spending the night at my house!" Ciel rejected his friend's request as coldly as he could. The blond beside him, who was currently riding his bike at an extremely slow rate to adjust to Ciel's walking pace, whined.

"But we are going to have so much FUN together!" the blond hair boy exclaimed, clearly not ready to give up.

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I-I will even cook for you! Trust me I can cook so much better than that ugly whore Hannah at my house." Ciel slightly winced at his friend's vulgar language before moving on.

"Nice try. Even Elizabeth won't eat the garbage you cook. Plus, I don't want to get raped at night."

"OUCH!" Alois flinched as if he had just been burned. "Is that how you treat your best friend? You know what, you are a loner. Ciel." His friend sniffed and rode on. Left with a breeze as he rode pass him, his bright red scarf that was wrapped loosely around his neck dancing in the wind.

"See you tomorrow!" he waved back energetically to the person behind him and finally disappeared around the corner.

"Ah." Ciel responded half-heartedly. His mind had been rewinding the bizarre dream that he thought had really took place that day again and again. "How ridiculous. Demons live in video games."

-flash back-

His eyes fluttered, then opened in shock when he found himself asleep in front of his computer, which was aglow for his late Japanese history essay. It was hard to tell the time because of the heavy curtains blocking out the light coming from outside. The clock read 01:23AM, so he must had fallen asleep while trying to finish his homework.

It's Sunday…right? What was I doing then before I started my essay? Memories of writings in red and the mysterious disc rushed back as he gasped in horror and reached up to his right eye. He poked at it eagerly to find that it was as normal as it ever would be. No fracture in the cornea or anything like that. Reluctantly, he searched his desk for the presence of a black casing… Nothing.

So it really had been a dream? But it was so real…

-Flashback ends-

Sigh, Ciel pushed the thought away and reached into his pocket for his key as he arrived in front of his apartment.

His body went cold when his finger brushed against something unexpected -something solid and strange and fearful. His eyes widened at what he found. Fear arise within him.

A black casing with a slip of note attached to it was presented, the handwriting nightmarishly familiar. The penetrating script made strong and powerful indents on the paper.

He wanted to scream.

"The fun had just begun." It wrote.

x

x

x

* * *

**Hi Everyone! I am knight-01 and I am here with a new story :-)) Dont ask me why the title of the story is so bizzare, ff does not allow the name *cries***

**This story originated from one of the dreams I had last week, when I dreamt about Sebatian living in a videogame *sigh* OMGHEWASSOOOOHAWT! Oh and Ciel entered that game and lived with Sebatian happily ever after :3 It was simply a beautiful dream. I also hope Ep.8 gets better or I am seriously gonna hate Claude Dx -his weapon looks kinda gross too, ew- LOL claude looked like a villain in ep 7, carrying that huge sword like he is some kinda thug...No... just no. **

**There was supposed to be Claude & Alois in this story, but I am not sure anymore...Lets just wait for the new episode and see. Mmm how about a love triangle for Alois, Ciel and Seba- *killed***

**Again R&R plz! **


	3. Before The Terror

Stars swam before his eyes- oh the glaring and reassuring sign of it, plus the swirling black and white background. Ciel felt gravity pulling him under like an undertow and the horizon spun all around him. His irises constricted as insufficient amount of blood was pumped to his brain. _Perfect. I am going to pass out right in on my doorstep. I hope it is not going to be cold tonight._ He thought sardonically (and weakly) before his legs gave out and he wobbled like a tower, plummeting straight toward the ground. Unexpected, he didn't hit the hard cement; instead he fell into a strong and warm grip.

"Are you alright?" The stranger inquired in a amused voice without even trying to sound the least bit concerned. Gazillions of star danced in Ciel's vision and he tried very hard to peek between the stars. All that he could see was the black open-collar shirt and the rather delicate…and sensual collarbone.

_Alois would like that…_

As consciousness began to slip away, Ciel found himself nodding weakly in response before he finally blacked out and hung lifelessly in the stranger's arms, the black casing dropping to the floor.

* * *

Sigh, Ciel didn't even bother opening his eyes this time. It was clearly a dream, again. He frowned disappointedly, fingers twitching to find the familiar fabric covering him. Burying his face deeper into his quilt he curled up like a feline as he got ready to go back to sleep again.

"Do you intent for me to wait like this forever?"

Startled, Ciel threw up the cover and his eyes flew open in shock as they came into contact with a pair of swirling, crimson orbs. He froze at the sight of the intruder who was hovering above his sleeping body; examine his complexion.

"My, did the cat get your tongue? Do you not remember the truth that you summoned me from this computer game?" The mysterious man waved the black case in his right hand casually, a taunting smile tugging at his lip; strong aura of power and danger tumbled off him, blasting warm waves of heat at Ciel's face. His glowing red eyes never left Ciel face, hungrily studying his new master.

"You know, I didn't expect you to be so young-"

Shifting uncomfortably under the demon's presence, the boy managed to recollect himself and retorted coldly.

"Do you no think it's a bit rude ranting on like this?"

The demon blinked, and then grinned.

"Please do pardon me, Ciel Phantomhive. Being imprisoned in a video game with minimum contact from the outside world does have its negativities, you see. Thanks to you, I am set free now. Well, temporarily." To emphasize more, the man merrily stretched out his arms as if a he had just been released from countless years of shackles and heavy binding.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, a demon if you didn't already know." The way he enunciated demon sent a chill down Ciel's spine. Ciel however ignored his body defensive mechanism and interrupted as he suddenly remembered something very urgent. His stomach growled.

"Then Mr. Sebastian, despite there are still many things we have not yet discuss about, I have one very important question to ask you- Do you cook?"

_Five minutes after-_

The demon named Sebastian watched speechlessly as the fragile figure seated in front of him wolfed down his third bowl of ramen. Sweat drops form on the demon's head.

"…Tell me child, were you starving yourself to death before we met each other?"

"No… I am just really hungry." The boy replied calmly despite his frantic way of stuffing the noodle down his throat like there was no tomorrow.

_Unbelievable. How did he do that?_ The demon thought to himself in wonder as he watched in astonishment when the boy briskly finished his third bowl and eyed him in a very demanding way.

"Let's called that dinner for today shall we? I don't want to feed my new master to death on the very first day." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched a bit at the thought of being sent straight back into that torturous place within 24 hours simply because he failed to stop his master from overeating himself, which was very possible at this moment.

The young boy growled and his stare only intensified.

"I. AM. STILL. HUNGRY."

"A no is a no, I am afraid."

Licking his lips, Ciel crossed his arms and continued with his mission to murder his newest servant with his deathly hungry glare.

Sebastian mentally rolled his eyes while a jovial grin still managed to stay on his face.

_He is still a kid, after all._

"Maybe if you eat more regularly your hunger can be more… _controlled_." The older man suggested.

"Humph." Ciel narrowed his eyes before a slightly guilty look climbed onto his face. "I-I lack culinary talents." He averted his eyes only to stare at the empty cupboard in his tiny kitchen. Sheepishly, he returned to study the man close for the first time.

The man had very handsome features, Ciel must admit. He had raven-black hair and eyes the colour of hellfire. Long and dark eyelashes framed his glowing orbs. A playful smile always lingered on his face, an insincere and irritating one nonetheless, but it was also one that was irresistible enough to make people like Alois swooned all over.

Do demons all look like this? Ciel was perplexed. Aren't they supposed to look evil and monstrous…with a crooked mouth and drooling acidic contents and all that? Where are the horns? What is with the handsome attractive and, never mind a rather harmless appearance?

But there was one thing that bugged him the most. Under that mask of friendliness he could sense hints of dismay, detest and even, loathing. Whether it's toward him or the human race Ciel didn't know, but he most definitely did not prefer being looked down upon.

_Oh well. He is one hell of demon after all. Having seen the world from a completed different view must be rather difficult; we humans could be disgustingly ignorant and vile sometimes. Even I am having a hard time accommodating among my own kind._

Sigh. He thought to himself. Tolerate. Just tolerate. It's not like he trust this man, either.

Moving his eyes away from his demon's face, he continued to study the man's simple but elegant attire. Which was a dark flannel shirt and matching black pants. His collar half opened casually, alluring flesh nearly visible, a feast to the eyes of fangirls Ciel was sure.

"What's with that note you left in my pocket this afternoon? You nearly gave me a heart attack." Ciel demanded an answer.

The raven-hair man innocently shrugged.

"I never knew you were so _frail._" The older male's smile only widen at the daggers the young boy shot at him. "Anyways, I put that note there simply to remind you that you did not successfully call off the contract. Nothing's better than a little spook… right? When I returned from visiting an old friend who I hadn't seen in centuries I witnessed you…uh fainted." Sebastian chuckled from the memory. "So I kindly prevented you from kissing the ground and invite myself into your apartment to treat your _speciality_. I have a very gentle nature you can tell."

Ciel did not know whether he should laugh at the demon's genuine hyperbole or be embarrassed of himself. A blush coloured his cheek.

"Fainting is not my speciality I am sorry. I was just exhausted." Having the feeling that his dignity was rapidly going down the drain, Ciel changed the topic hastily, curious about the demon's acquaintance.

…_Will there also be demons lurking in England?_

"So you were visiting some friends you said?"

"It's none of your business, really."

…_? _

Ciel froze at the sudden expression the man was wearing.

The mild smile stayed still on the man's handsome face, but his narrowed eyes dangerously indicating otherwise. The temperature in his eyes had dropped dramatically and Ciel felt like if his body was suddenly drenched in cold water from head to toe, causing him to shake violently. Through his eyes Ciel could sense aversion and a different degree of hate, and this time he could visibly feel that it is more condensed and specifically narrowed down on him.

He was totally dumbstruck for a few seconds before he recovered and felt insulted. Heat washed over his face and his chair screeched the floor, making ear piercing sounds as he stood up and head toward his bed. A pair of trailing eyes setting his back ablaze.

_Whats your problem? _For some reason Ciel found himself growing extremely tempermental, as if he had encounter this a thousand times before and he had finally had enough.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then." He mumbled almost inaudibly trying to suppress his temper that was flaring in the back of his neck, and pulled his cover over him in attempt to hide away from the unavoidable tension in his cramped apartment.

Completely forgotten regards of his contract and his past, Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and begged for the morning to come.

* * *

"Ne, Ciel, what is wrong with you?" The blond boy inquired curiously as he took his usual seat beside the blue-hair boy, who currently had his head in his arms and his hair a tangle of mess. "You looked messed up." He added after scrutinizing his friend.

"…"

"Are you asleep?" Alois poked him on the arm gingerly, successfully received a glare from his tired-looking friend.

"Woah you even have dark circles under your eyes? What the FUCK happened to you last night? Oh wait don't tell me-" a evil smile found its way onto Alois's face and he now looked as excited as he ever would be. His bubbly speech was cut off when he found the two of them the centre of attention: curious glances from all over the quiet classroom were cast upon them and a snicker or two were emitted from somewhere in the front row where their eyes focused Alois' object of humiliation.

Ciel felt like face-palming and strangling Alois at the same time. Luckily they had the very spot in the back of the classroom to save them the trouble. After a while students got tired of cranking their neck around to look they went quickly back to chat among themselves before English started.

"Would you_ please _shut up? It would be much appreciated…" Ciel mumbled through gritted teeth as he now managed to pop himself up with one arm and reached into his bag to retrieve his heavy textbook.

Alois pouted, his lower lip stuck out. "NOOOO! Unless you tell me what happened!"

_Well let's see. I spent an entire night awoke under my quilt burning to death while some demonic presence in the room was hovering over me trying to force me into thinking it is going to bloody murder me any moment I fell asleep so now I have like the hugest headache ever as if someone is bowling freestyle inside my head. Does that help?_

Ciel was sure it wouldn't so he shortly condensed the above content into some sort of a fact.

"I caught a cold yesterday and I have a massive headache." He said dismissively, staring at an ink spot on his table. His thoughts trailed back to this morning when he found a glass of cold milk resting on the countertop with another note attached to it. "_I will be back." _It wrote.

_Does that mean he is not mad at me anymore?_

Alois watched him for a moment before leaning closer to Ciel to press their forehead together while his friend was still spacing out. Before the drowsy blue-hair boy could protest their lips softly brushed together, then Alois pulled away with a snicker.

"You were lying." Warm air tickled Ciel's cheek. His friend's gaze bore into his and for a second he felt something clicked inside him.

"A-Alois you s-serious should stop doing that!" Blood rushed to Ciel's face as he nervously cast quick glances around the classroom to ensure no one witness their…rather intimate interaction. "Plus, I really didn't do anything last night… unless you are thinking-" He was petrified as slow realization hit him.

"Oh Ciel you can be so cute sometimes~" A smile spread out on Alois' face as he laughed at his chaste friend and dodged several fists flying in his direction.

"Good morning everyone!" The class transformed into total silence when Professor Lau cheerfully entered the classroom on time with his assistant carrying a bunch of dictionary without breaking a sweat. His assistant was Ranmao of course, the professor's most favourite student out of the whole school. (Much to Alois' dismay since he found male Asian teachers irresistibly attractive.) Ranmao was the quiet girl type, her expression unreadable. But she looked fabulous as always and Ciel could sense at least 20 pairs of eyes hungrily gawking at her amazing…body figure the moment she followed Professor Lau into the classroom.

Alois only snorted and rolled his eyes. How typical of him.

Glancing at the Ranmao beside him and the population of male students, Lau seemed to be in deep thought (and great concern) for a second before a smile lit up his face again. "Ahhh The chilly nature of England had taken its toll. I am sure you wouldn't mind an extra layer of clothing. Right, Ranmao?" he then purposefully eyed her extremely short dress and her beautiful long legs that were exposed.

"…Um…" The ravishing girl tilted her head to one side.

The professor smirked before nodding in Ciel's direction. "Or you will look miserable just like Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel felt his face grew hot as fifty pair of eyes all shot at his direction at once and soon he was drowning in deafening waves of laughter. Alois was guffawing the hardest.

_Kill me now._

He could only remain as frozen as possible as the waves of laughter eventually died off and the focus point was Ranmao again.

"What do you think now?" The professor teased.

She said nothing but tugged slightly at the man's jacket, giving her acknowledgement.

"Alrighty then." The man smiled victoriously before shifting out of his beige leather jacket and wrapped it around the girl's tiny body. His arms were positioned protectively around her.

For the nth time Ciel thought there was something fishy going around those two, his suspicion was confirmed. _And he used me as a tool. Wow._ Ciel rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Argument with demon butler on the very first day, massive headache in the morning, kiss attack by Alois, humiliation in class, I wonder if today can be any worse._

Ciel yawned, feeling much better now that his alarming headache had now eased and resumed wondering down the street. He had bid Alois goodbye early today knowing that the blond had to be home on time today or else his guardian Hannah would be furious again. As always Alois complained about his adoptive mother through clenched fists and gritted teeth. But Ciel secretively dread to have someone as a guardian, even just for one day, and Hannah really was a nice woman, Ciel just couldn't understand Alois' reason sometimes.

Sigh, he paused to look at his reflection in the large window of a store. With his worn jacket, empty backpack and a hat he looked almost unrecognizable. Under the cap he could barely see facial feature except for his chafed cheek from the grazing winter wind. _I am a nobody,_ he thought gloomily. _And my only hope to recover my identity is to retract my memories. What if I am a criminal of some kind? What if I forget about my past on purpose?_

Sigh heavily again, he pushed the door opened and went in.

xxx

Slung his heavy backpack across his shoulder he smiled proudly at the heaviness of it. In a brief time of twenty minutes he had yield many kinds of groceries and life necessities in and out of the stores. He also bumped into this one man and found a Blackberry on him. _I can sell it for a good price on the Internet._ He felt the phone in his pocket and smirked again. Even though he had no memories of his past it seemed that his skills were not neglected. He was a very subtle thief and even though it was unlawful thing to do he did not felt the restriction of the law acting on his conscious. _Weird, but as long as its an useful skill I shall continue practicing it. Maybe I was a thief of some kind. _He shrugged before turning down an alleyway to head back to his apartment. Darkness began to descend and the young boy shivered once before returning to his homely flat.

_I wonder if Sebastian is back. Maybe he won't be so damned moody today._

He was completely oblivious of the shadow lurking in the dark just down the alleyway, holding up different snapshot of the boy from various angles. Unearthly eyes glowed ravenously at the sight of him, then smiled wildly, almost insanely, as they those eyes travelled back to the item in his hand: a familiar, jet-black casing.

x

x

x

* * *

**STALKER ALERT! can you guess who...**

**Oh, and thank you all for the reviews! XD XD XD**

**Omg ep.8 totally had me depressed for a while! Claude...I dont even know what to say about you anymore... Seriously, not cool. The director of Kuro is so sadistic I wanna punch him. I hope (in vain) that afterall Claude do have a reason for doing all these things. '3' **

**AHHHH MAH ALOIS I GUESS U HAVE TO LIVE IN A RING FOR A WHILE NOW... *sob* I can totally understand Alois perfectly. Some people said he is overly desperate. OF COURSE he is desperate! I know this might sound worldly but when the one you love so much suddenly walk away from you it feels like a whole chunk of your heart had gone missing- especially when they start to pursue after someone other than you...It even hurts to breath. ****I went thro the same ordeal and it just broke my heart *cries* **

**For Ciel and Sebastian they had true feelings for each other, (which is very evident now as the episdode went on) but for Alois and Claude they are just a poor imitation of those two because Claude can never be like Sebastian, and never will Dx**

**anyways enough rambling, just a few things to add: Ciel lives in an apartment that has no bedrooms, and Alois' guardian is Hannah.**

**I am gonna start killing spiders from now on *going thro the back of cupboards***

**R&R as always! **


	4. Terror, Tour, Tarantula I

From the moment Ciel stepped into his apartment he felt that something was not quite right but couldn't figure out what. He inspected the room for any suspicion before moving on to put his bag of victory on his kitchen counter. He saw the empty glass of milk he put in the sink this morning. It was untouched and still in the same spot.

_So Sebastian is still not back. _He thought to himself.

Frowned slightly at his undone dish he decided it was best to punish the demon with chore. So he moved to his bathroom to wash his hands.

That was when strange figures suddenly appeared everywhere in his flat.

Distracted at that moment, his hands were still resting on the doorknob halfway opening the door and a pair of hands, through the gap gripped his arm- too fast for his brain to register what was happening, pulled him forward and slammed his face violently against the doorframe. Ciel heard a sickening _crack_ sound and he knew his nose was destroyed. Blood also streamed down from his forehead.

His head ringed and the metallic taste blood was instantly everywhere in his mouth, Ciel grunted, tried to rip off the hands coming at him through the door but only to receive yet another violent punch in his midsection, this time it was from the side as more figures emerged out of nowhere and completely surround him.

_Wh-what the fuck is happening?_ Ciel only swayed for a second and fell to the ground in pain.

Blood blurred his vision and he felt many pairs of rough, strong arms holding his struggling body against the green carpet and some sort of liquid was filling a container with a rapid and familiar sound.

No.

NOT THAT.

Realization hit him and he thrashed with all his might until someone decide to punch him his face again. At that one millisecond he was off guard and a cold, skinny needle was harshly injected into his neck. He gasped as a freezing substance invaded his bloodstream, then he was falling forever.

* * *

_Where…where am I?_

Blurry eyes slowed opened up to take in he strange surroundings, fighting the fog in his mind for a sense of orientation.

_Why…am I here? _

Ciel was about to close his eyes again for a nice long nap when his eyes snapped open as memories from not long ago rushed back to him.

There were strangers in his apartment, then…

His brain was proceeding so much slower than usual it was almost pain-staking.

Sitting in a chair with hands bound to the arm stands he was silent for a minute before a terrified scream came out of his locked throat. He tipped forward along with the unbalanced chair and painfully smashed his already bloodied nose against the rough ground. It only made him struggle harder.

As dignified and mature as Ciel could be, he still felt extreme terrified at the sight of a needle. The feeling of the metallic probe penetrating his neck gave him violent shudders all the way down his spine. He found himself twitching violently in the chair.

Calm down, you need to calm down. A small voice inside his head said.

Ciel clenched his jaw and forced himself to breathe slowly. _It's okay_, he said to himself. _There is no time to waste on panicking; you should access the situation first._ He took in a deep breath and suppressed the urge to let out his terrified screams.

After recollecting himself he tilt his chin up to survey the area. The rough ground painfully scraped his chin. He was only a few inches from a wall and judging from the source of light and the passageway Ciel predicted that he must be in a dead alleyway, as those who had taken him prisoner must've made him sat in this chair facing the wall. The only strangeness of this alley was that it was clean, almost too clean to be an alley. Didn't all alley reek with the stalest garbage? The alleyway looked like it was newly constructed. It was spotless and all walls were painted crisp white. Painfully tilting his head upward, Ciel could see a glimpse of a bright blue sky.

"It's almost too…" Ciel frowned and murmured to himself.

"Too _virtual_?"

Alerted, Ciel turned his head sideways to hind a beautiful, poised, and almost holy looking woman smiling charmingly at him.

"…Who are you?" Ciel asked warily.

Instead of answering the lady only smiled. She had glittering purple eyes that could almost talk and they shined with an amazing quality as if two amethysts were imbedded into her eye pit. She wore all her hair into a simple but elegant braid that reaches all the way down to her waist.

She strongly resembled Hannah except for her ivory skin. With the satin-white dress that hung on her shoulders she looked even paler.

"Don't think too much, I am only here to free you." She smiled her sugary smile again and took out a knife.

Ciel only mumbled something while she repositioned the chair and began to cut off the ropes with startling precision. Ciel couldn't help but gulped as he thought about the damages this woman could do with her knife.

"There. It's all done." She smiled heartily and helped Ciel up to his feet. He rudely pushed her away and staggered to find his balance.

"I see. The medicine still hasn't worn off yet." Ciel did not know whether she was commenting on his hostile attitude or his clumsiness. Her ambiguity only infuriated him further.

She reached out to give him a hand and again found her hand being slapped away.

"Why did you drug me? You better give me an explanation." Ciel hissed as he regained his balance and looked at the woman with as much venom as he could manage. There was something unpleasant about this woman.

"Please don't look at me like that." The woman's brows knitted together and looked at him in a way as if she had been hurt deeply. But Ciel knew, he just knew that she was faking it. Her smile reminded him of Sebastian. It was fake. She was fake. This whole world was fake.

If she had not been a woman, and a very skilled knife handler Ciel would have already tackle her with an intention to kill. He did not like injections, the image of shiver needles came to his mind and he shuddered.

They started walking, or to be more precise, the woman with no name started walking toward the light, the only exit out of the alley. Ciel trailed behind cautiously, leaving a great distance between the two of them.

He paused when they reached the light that lead into vast nothingness. He grimaced at the strangeness of it. The woman noticed and stopped

"Are you afraid?" The woman asked calmly without turning around, only one step away from the light.

"I refuse to follow you until a further explanation about this whole thing had been given. At least, I need to know who you are."

"What if I said I am your mother, Hmm?"

"You're not." Ciel said flatly.

A soft, musical, almost unearthly giggle escaped her lips. It grew louder and louder, scratchier and scratchier to a point Ciel felt like his ears were going to bleed.

It quieted down again, this time that soft voice turned vicious, returning to its true form.

"The hell you're are right, and I would never want to be the unfortunate mother of someone like you, **causa mortis**"

_Causa mortis_

_Causa mortis_

_Causa mortis_

That familiar phrase rang inside Ciel's head repeatedly and the woman turned around, her angelic features had turned cunning. A monstrous, almost wolfish grin stretched from ear to ear revealing razor-sharp fangs.

She produced a handful of keys and waved them at the baffled boy. "When the time comes, find me."

Then she disappeared into the light.

There was almost too much information to put together at once.

Why does that phrase sound so familiar? Does she know about my past? What is my background? She obviously knew my parents…would this be trap? She was a demon so where is here? Wait…is she? Am I dead? Are my parents dead? What does she mean by unfortunate? Will I be stuck here forever? Doe she know Sebastian? What's behind the light? What are those keys for?

Million questions raced through his mind and he knew he had no choice but to follow the woman. Although every cell in his body screamed "NOOOOO" he still took in one deep breath and gravely walked into the nothingness.

* * *

It took him a few seconds to get his bearings. The light scattered and he was placed in the middle of a long, endless corridor. The woman was nowhere to be seen. There seem to be a million doors in this corridor that stretched into darkness.

He was attracted to the various sounds emitted from behind the doors. Temptation crept inside him and he snuck quietly outside an unlocked door and peek in.

Soft murmurs filled the nicely decorated room. A man, around his twenties with a look that at some angles resembled Sebastian was exchanging conversations with a lovely lady, who listened intently and wore a warm smile that instantly lighted up Ciel's heart. The man was clearly human despite his strange similarities to the demon since his dark eyes emitted so much affection and kindness that Ciel doubt any demon could possibly ever provide match against. The young women with beautiful blond hair smiled merrily, her eyes danced. The two were obviously married. There was so much affection in the man's eyes Ciel felt bitter. The woman's loving sapphire eyes deeply intrigued the man; they were just like the colour of the blue sky- Wait those eyes!

Ciel froze. He glanced at the man again. His mouth went slack as pure exhilaration washed over him.

There was no way this was a coincident! Those two people were clearly his parents!

The sudden coming of joy struck him and he pushed through the door without thinking.

"Mom! Dad!"

His voice trailed off when he received no response. No even a curious glance was cast his way and the two couple continued their conversation as if Ciel did not exist. That's when Ciel realized this was nothing but a replay of his past.

Slightly disappointed yet eager to finally learned something about his parents, Ciel smile lightly and watch his parents' interaction… Oh they look ever so happy!

For what might have been an eternity, Ciel finally broke his eyes away from the loving couple and dreamily made his silent exit.

Ciel visited the next dozen doors; they were all unlocked and open. His parents were always presented only the setting and the room was different. Sometimes the doors lead to a balcony, sometimes it lead to a study. In one room his parents sat side by side, humming happily as they stared at the falling snow. In another room beautiful, soothing music poured out and through the crack of the door Ciel could see the his dad's fingers danced magically on the piano while his mom sat by his side, watching with great intensity. Each room a snapshot of the simple moments in their life.

No matter what they were doing, or talking about. They were always so contented.

He smiled slightly and wondered a bit down the endless hallway. Happiness pursued.

He went to one of the doors where cheers were heard. He peeked into the room and found his parents grinning wildly at each other, as composed as they usually seemed to be they were radiating with joy, his mom's hands gently patted her slightly bulge stomach and she was on the verge of shedding tears.

"Vincent…God blesses us." Her eyes shined with anticipation.

Holding his wife close Vincent Phantomhive nodded. "After all those years, our dream has finally come true." He then leaned down to kiss her on the lips passionately.

Ciel looked away but a sweet feeling filled his heart as he returned to wonder down the corridor.

That feeling did not last long. After passing the last few open doors the laughter died down. The rest of the rooms were glued shut, and only muffled sounds could be heard if Ciel pressed his ear against the door and listened closely. Occasionally he would pass one or two rooms that are opened.

But this time they didn't look so happy. The affection in the man's eyes diminished as it was replaced by something that had never been there before- desperation.

"Rachel, you have to eat something."

"And if I don't want to?" She taunted. Desperation was there too, clouding her once carefree eyes. She cradled the baby to her breast and cooed.

"Please-" The man pleaded and the woman snapped.

"VINCENT! SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU WILL WAKE THE BABY!" She snarled viciously, never mind loudly, and the baby flinched and instantly started crying.

"Oh-sometimes-I-just-want-to-throw-you-out-of-the-window…" Through gritted teeth Rachel whispered into her baby only terrorizing him more before Vincent snatched him out of her arms.

"ENOUGH! OUT! NOW!" Startled by Vincent's angered tone, the ill woman stared at him for a second, broke out an ugly sob and wail with so much hurt as she brushed passed Ciel and fade into nothingness the moment she stepped out of the room.

Vincent looked in Ciel's direction; of course his eyes were following his wife. He sighed deeply and returned to rock the baby to sleep.

After walking for a while, he came across another open door. Hushed voice filled the static atmosphere.

"Vincent, they said our child is…"

"Please Rachel, just drop the topic, please." The man had aged so much; he now had wrinkles around his eyes. He furrowed his brow at his wife.

"But he is _cursed_! We have to help him!"

There was a moment of silence before the man resigned and stood to make his exit.

"I will be back in a year or so, with the best doctor I can find. Promise me Rachel; please do be careful with the child. In any case of danger…your own life should be the first priority all right? Remember that I always love you." This time the man tried his best to remain calm but his shoulder shook violently betraying his false calmness.

Rachel gave him a half-hearted smile, bitter and sadness stitched into her once loving voice.

"I love you too."

Before Ciel finished watching the couple he found himself running away. What was with this eerie feeling that throbbed inside his chest?

He kept running and running into the darkness. When he stopped to catch his breath he found himself surrounded by all kinds of monstrosity. Screams and howls now echoed inside each room and resonated through the pitch-black corridor. Different voices trapped him.

An eerie and childish voice, flatly question: "Mommy, why are you crying?"

A scream.

Another scream.

A sicken crush of a skull.

The sound of pins dropping to the floor.

Maddening laughter from people he did not dare naming.

A woman cried: "YES-YES-YES-YES-YES-YES-YES-HE-IS-DEAD! FINALLY!" followed by a sudden sharp yelp and her voice were muffled and fill with pain; some sort of muscle fell to the ground making a slick sound.

A male voice. "I am afraid there is nothing I can do, sir."

The dreadful cry of someone in pain.

_Stop it, please!_

Eventually the agonizing voices all mixed together into the background as Ciel released his own desperate scream. Tormenting questions bogged his mind and he did not dare to think about them.

He started running again. This time the haunting voices pursued. He kept running until the endless corridor finally came to an end and he slammed into a grand, hardwood door. He reached for the handles but it was locked.

Breathless, he turned around to find the mysterious woman again. This time she looked completed different than before. She wore a black bodice, tight leather jeans and knee-high boots. Her silvery braid now sat on top of her head in the form of a bun.

"You…" Ciel hissed.

"Long time no see, Ciel Phantomhive." The woman announced his name through a devilish grin. "Do you like the present I prepared for you? Too bad it is a pay-per-view."

"Are you kidding me? These flashbacks are more than…" Ciel suddenly paused. Who was he to judge his own pathetic past?

"Hmmmm, I see. Well you must've liked it." Her eyes flashed and she held out a key.

"Here is the last piece to your puzzle." She waved it in front of the boy, ignoring the glares she received from him.

Instinctively he reached out in attempt to grab it. The woman smirked and withdrew her arm just a slight bit to break Ciel out of his trance.

"But- you have to do me a favour first…since my mission is impossible to accomplish."

She held out a dangerous-looking tarantula.

* * *

**NOOOO SCHOOL'S ABOUT TO START! TAT **

***sigh* Hi everyone what's up? Do you like this chapter? I hope so... xD **

**The tarantula, haha -stabbed-**

**I saw Inception last week, omg so frikking amazing! Love it! Now I am addicted to it xD -sings "I am addicted it's a crisis"-**

**Was Ciel supposed to be blushed or having a cold in the trailer of ep.10? I couldn't tell Dx**

**R&R plz! **


End file.
